Bring Me to Life
by HarlotQuinn
Summary: Nny returns from his little trip no less moody than usual. Which is a good thing, because Devi seems to have had a little change of heart. There really isn't much of a point to this fic, just some fluffy, romantic, smut. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things that you recognize are copyrighted to Jhonen Vazquez and Slave Labor Graphics. Believe me, if I owned any of this you'd be reading this crap in a comic book. Don't sue me.

A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing.

-O-

Lights peeled onto the black street, most of the street lights were out, and no ones porch lights had worked in years. Some windows were glowing, but it didn't reach the road. The lights belonged to a small, grey car. It putted along like it was on it's last leg, but the machine had managed to hold on for as long as the driver can remember.

The driver was a small, scrawny man. You'd never be able to tell by the look of him the things he's capable of. What he lacked in physique he more than made up for in viciousness. He sighed as his tiny, shitty, rust-bucket of a car stopped in front of a house. This neighborhood was nothing to be proud of, everything was shit. And if the rest of the houses were shity, then this one was the shittiest. Boarded windows, dirt crusted the outer walls, weeds sprouted out from the cracks in the walkway, the lawn was entirely mud and rocks.

The car door gave an awful squeal as it opened, and a heavily booted foot him the pavement, the man stepped out of the car, and harshly slammed the door behind him. His boots clomped on the sidewalk as he walked to the door, He just turned the handle, he'd never locked it, there was never a reason to. No one came in this place, at least not by choice.

After stepping over the threshold, his slender fingers flipped on the light, flooding the room in a yellow glow. The inside was just as bad as the out, worse now due to the year worth of neglect. The door closed with a soft click behind him, and he leaned back against it with a sigh.

Johnny C. was home. It'd been about fourteen months since he left in an attempt to rid himself of emotion. It hadn't really worked though. Sure, he was far more in control of them, but they were still there. He knew it was really only a matter of time before something makes him snap again, but it was a risk he was willing to take at this point. He was just fucking tired. Physically and mentally exhausted, but as usual, no rest ever came. It seemed like it never would.

Nny had resigned himself to his fate. This was his life, and fuck if he wasn't going to find a fucking way to enjoy it.

He threw his bag onto the couch, and stomped his way towards the bedroom down the hall. It felt weird, this place being so quiet, and not reeking of death. It made him shudder unpleasantly, he'd have to change that soon. But for now, he desperately wanted to change his clothes, he'd been in the car for three days.

Johnny groaned as he pulled off his stale clothes, just letting them sit on the floor for now. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the cracked mirror, He was still painfully skinny, skin still alarmingly pale. The only thing that was really any different since he left was his hair growing back, shaved around the back and sides, stringy and just long enough to hang in his eyes in the front. Covered in scars, his chest looked like a war zone, A dozen more now than when he left. Oh… every one of them had a story. Only some of those stories brought a smile to his thin lips, others made him cringe. The same reaction he had to looking in the mirror at the moment. He'd never been a fan of the way he looked. Sure, women had told him he was cute, well… one woman actually… but he just never saw it. With a grunt of disgust he turned to his dresser and dug out some of his older clothing. A faded black and white shirt, black pants. His attire never really changed much. The same monochrome color scheme, along with some stupid portraits on the front. But he liked it.

Dressed and feeling… well.. the same way he ever did, Johnny ventured out into the streets of the city he so hated. First stop was the 24/7, he assumed they'd rebuilt it by now, and was indeed pleased when he found that they had. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he strolled in the door.

The place was blissfully empty, save for the clerk at the counter. A bored looking teenage girl that had her face buried in a magazine and didn't even look up when Nny walked in. He stalked down the aisles, bouncing a little with each step. He may hate this shit hole, but it felt good to be home. The population seemed to have increased since he left. There were less abandoned, burned down, or fire damaged buildings. It hadn't really occurred to him before, but after walking through the city a bit before coming here, he realized just how much damage he had really done in his time here. He didn't know if he should be proud or ashamed. But, why be something you didn't really feel anyways? He shrugged as he picked out a bag of chips and then to the brain-freezie machine, They had a new flavor! Super Cherry Doom! Nny tried to contain his excitement, but still made a squeaking noise in the back of his throat. He grabbed the biggest cup they had, and filled it to the brim.

With a smile stretching ear to ear he approached the counter, setting his stuff on it and looking at the clerk, who still wasn't acknowledging his presence. He waited a moment, then another, and another. Finally, with his smile slipping, he cleared his throat.

"Yeah yeah, I know you're there, but I'm gonna finish this article first." She snapped, in a nasally voice that made his head hurt. Nny's smile fell, and he snatched the magazine out from under the girls nose, throwing it across the store. "What the fuck?! What's wrong with you, freak?!"

Johnny was over the counter before she really even got the last word out, snatching her by her pretty blonde hair. She screamed and Nny growled. "You know, I was having a really nice fucking day up until now! I just fucking gone home and I'm already sick of this place! And it's all because of shits like you!" The girl was crying now, makeup smearing down her cheeks. "I don't know why I thought anything would be different. FUCK!" The woman flew forward, into the wall in front of them. She only cried harder when her head bounced off of it, but before she could recover, he had ahold of her hair again, her head hitting the wall over and over until there was a dent in both the wall, and the back of her head. Once her noises stopped, Nny dropped her onto the floor. He fished a couple of dollars out of his pocket and dropped them onto her corpse before leaving the store. Sadly, the brain-freezie didn't taste nearly as good now.

Mood considerably less awesome now, Nny trudged down the streets. Fucking figures, not even home for an hour and stupid shit is happening already. Did these people learn nothing last time?! Ignorant swine! _Looks like it's back to the grind, _Nny thought, grin returning to his face. Only this one wasn't the gleeful one from earlier. No, this one was malicious, and maniacal. His usual grin, ya know?

Meanwhile, just a few blocks away, a young woman was marching her way out of an old apartment building, absolutely fuming. He first date in almost a fucking year and it was the same shit! An otherwise decent guy, turning out to be a fucking pig. This one almost got her too, she was clutching her ripped shirt around her chest as her boots beat the pavement.

"Hey! Bitch! Come back!" Her 'date' yelled, streaking out of the front door in nothing but his boxers. Devi groaned, and kept walking. Her pace speeding up just a bit. Why the fuck was there no one outside?!

"Fuck off, Andrew!" She called over her shoulder, then heard feet running hard towards her, she had just enough time to slip her fingers into her brass knuckles and turn around before he grabbed her, Her fist hit his face with a satisfying crack. Andrew stumbled back before landing on his ass. Devi reeled back with her boot and landed a kick right in his face, breaking his nose. The man screamed, clutching his face.

"No means no, dickhead! Fuck! What the hell is with you losers! Like my cunt fucking belongs to you! Jesus!" She screamed, kicking him again, this time in the stomach. It was the same fucking thing over and over and over again. Meet guy, guy is nice, hit it off with guy, go on date with guy, guy is total piece of shit! There was only one time that she had actually considered sleeping with a guy on the first date, and we all know how that ended up. "You know, I should probably just fucking leave you here to rot! I'd be doing the world a favor!" Ever since her little brush with madness, or should we say, Sickness, Devi's mind still hasn't been the same. Sure, she beat it before it could take her over completely, but the damage that had been done was always going to be there. The difference was only really noticeable when she was pissed, which, at the moment, she was. "Do you have any idea what it took for me to be able to come out like this?! And you had to go fuck it up! That's all you pieces of shit ever do is fuck my life up! Is it too much to fucking ask to have ONE NORMAL FUCKING DATE!?"

By this point, Nny had reached the scene, and was standing with the straw to the brain-freezie hanging out of his mouth. Devi? He blinked,

"Jesus, Dev! Chill the fuck out! Nnnngh…" Andrew groaned, his head throbbing from the recent abuse. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, wobbling a bit. Devi just turned away from him.

"Go to hell, Andy…" She mumbled, rage quickly replaced by apathy. She started to walk away, and the idiot male grabbed her again. Only to quickly find himself missing the hand he'd put on her. He screamed, and Devi blinked down at the severed appendage, then to the blade that was lying on the ground beside it. He eyes immediately started moving over the street, a familiar fear gripping her. Then she saw him, striding across the street to retrieve his blade. "Nny…" she breathed out as he bent in front of her to pick up the knife.

Johnny wiped the blade off on the now whimpering and mumbling men's pants, before looking back at her. She had a look on her face like she was trying to process what the hell was going on, Nny scratched the back of his head. "Uh, hi, Devi…" He said sheepishly, not making eye contact with her.

Devi just blinked. A thousand emotions were running through her all at once. Anger, fear, happiness, lust…. lust? She shook her head. What the hell? She couldn't believe it. She'd thought he was gone, hoped he was dead! And here he was, standing in front of her, and all she wanted to do was throw herself at him and kiss him until his lips fell off. Maybe she really had lost her mind….

The two were so busy staring at each other that no one noticed Andrew pull himself up off the ground, half dazed, but still pissed. He dove forward and grabbed the knife out of Johnny's hand, Nny turned just in time to get slashed right across the chest. Devi screamed, and jumped back, and Andrew dove at Nny, knocking him to the ground, and straddling his chest. He raised the knife over his head, Nny struggling to move his arms that were pinned under the other mans legs, and Devi pulled her pocket knife out of her bag, clicking it open, and drove it straight into the side of Andy's neck just as he stabbed downward. Luckily, the force of her stabbed knocked the man to the side a bit, and the blade hit Nny's shoulder rather than his heart. He still screamed though.

Devi caught a face full of blood from the spurt out of Andy's neck, and once his body slammed into the ground she dropped to her knees next to Nny. The injuries weren't serious, he might need stitches, but he'd live. However the blood loss was causing him to lose consciousness. "Nny?" She asked, bringing his drooping eyes to hers. "C-can you stand?"

"Fuck," he groaned, but nodded. "Yeah… I think so." As carefully as she could, Devi slipped an arm around his back and helped him sit up. It was clear to tell from the way he hissed that he was in a lot more pain than he was trying to seem like he was. Once on his feet she let go of him and led him over to her car. When she opened the door he just blinked at her. "What are you doing?"

Devi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean.. you're helping me… and not screaming at me and running away…" He mumbled, looking down at the ground. Wondering why the hell he just opened his mouth. He heard Devi sigh though, and looked up at at her.

"Things change, Nny. You're hurt, and I want to help you. So please, get in the car and try not to bleed on everything." She replied, the first part of her little speech spoken softly, while the last sentence came out a more of a command than anything. Johnny got into the car and closed the door behind him. Not bothering with the seat belt. Devi took a moment to gather the weapons, and plunked them in the trunk before getting in the car and starting it up. Nny felt himself start to pass out, and slumped against the door. All Devi could do was sigh and start to drive. It was a only a five minute drive from Andrew's apartment to hers, thankfully, and once the car was stopped she leaned over and put a hand on Johnny's uninjured shoulder. "Nny, hey. You gotta wake up, I really doubt I can carry you upstairs."

Nny groaned, then his hand shot out and grabbed Devi's wrist. She squeaked, frightened, and he immediately let her go, frowning. "Sorry… habit…" Devi just nodded and got out of the car, he followed behind her silently. Fortunately no one in the building was awake to see her walking up to her apartment with a blood soaked maniac at her heels.,

Once on the top floor she unlocked her apartment door and stepped in, letting him step around her before she closed the door and locked it up again. She hadn't used all five locks in a while, and seeing as the reason she used to use them was now standing in her living room, it seemed pointless.

"You can sit on the couch," she said, Nny nodded and tried not to collapse onto it. "I'll be right back." With that, she walked into her bedroom and closed to door behind her. She leaned back against it, trying to process what had happened tonight. Andrew turned out to be a total ass, she'd have to thank Tenna for introducing them, and now he was dead. At her own hand. So, that was a thing. And then there was Nny. He'd been gone for almost a year, it'd been longer than that since she'd actually set eyes on him. And yeah, he was still fucking cute.

Groaning, she pushed away from the door and stripped out of her ruined date clothes, promptly dropping them into the trashcan. After stepping into the bathroom, which she was so grateful was attached to the bedroom, she washed the blood off of her hands and face. Watching the rust colored water flow down the drain. With a sigh, she pulled on some house clothes, just a plain black tank top and a pair of shorts, then gathered up her first aid kit, and a pair of scissors.

Back out in the living room Nny was struggling to stay awake. But was losing the battle terribly. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. What the hell happened tonight? He JUST got home. Like literally an hour ago, and now he was bleeding out in Devi's apartment. DEVI. The one that got away. And she hadn't tried to kick his ass, or yelled at him or anything. Did he drive back into the fucking Twilight Zone?

Nny jumped slightly when Devi sat the stuff on the table in front of her, he looked up with a curious expression, but she held up a finger and went into the kitchen. She filled a bowl with warm water and hand soap, mixing it all together so it was sudsy. And returned to Nny. She sank down onto her knees in front of him, and he blinked at her.

"I have to clean the wounds…." She said softly, her voice gentle and soothing. He nodded, and tried to remove his shirt, but his injured shoulder wasn't having any of it.

"Fuck.." He growled, he really wasn't a fan of pain. He had a hell of a threshold for it, but that didn't mean he liked it. Devi picked up the scissors.

"Do you mind?" She said, gesturing at his shirt. He frowned, but shrugged, and she smiled at him softly. It only took a few seconds to cut the shirt off of his bony frame. And Devi stopped for a moment. Just looking him over. His chest was a roadmap of scars, the newest cut going from just below his collarbone of the right side, to just above the nipple on the left. It was starting to clot, and didn't appear to be very deep. The stabwound hadn't been deep, but she might still have to stitch it, something she only barely understood the basics of. She took a moment after looking at his injuries to just look at him. He was still skinny, but had a shadow of muscle under his sallow skin. It wasn't much, but it was there, and made his ribs not protrude as badly. He was almost completely hairless, save for a tiny trail of black and led from his belly button to below his waist band, she blushed softly, then wet a rag in the water.

She had to nudge his legs apart and knee between them to get close enough to really do her job. Nny sat almost rigid. This was the closest anyone had been to him in a year, with the exception of the people he killed while he was gone. But this was different. He was exposed, weak and vulnerable. But this was also Devi.

There was warmth radiating off of her skin, and she smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Her breath puffed out in little hot bursts over his chest as she silently worked on cleaning the blood off of his skin. It made him shiver slightly, and he heard her mumble an apology. Her hands were gentle on his skin, soft, like he never really imagined anyone would ever be with him. And after he was cleaned up, she leaned back and started grabbing gauze and medical tape out of the kit, he took a moment to really look at her. He'd never seen this much of her exposed. She was usually at work in her uniform, and the night of their date it had been in March and she'd been in jeans and a hoodie. But now she was wearing just enough to keep the important parts covered. He'd always known she was beautiful, but like this she was more so. And, using a word he'd never thought before, sexy. Contrary to what might be believed, while he wasn't a fan of feelings like lust, he still enjoyed attractive women. And Devi… she was perfect. Her skin was pale, and flawless, except for that little beauty mark under her eye, which he loved. Her hair had grown out, and was black and purple. She was thin, without being scrawny… like him. With a long neck. Her legs looked like they were sculpted, Nny loved legs, and… he forced himself to stop there. Starting to get the very uncomfortable feeling of becoming aroused. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. But he knew the only reason he was thinking anything like this is because it's Devi. And the thought of her didn't make him feel physically ill.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and his eyes popped open. She was back in front of him again. He nodded, looking down at his lap. Devi frowned, but didn't say anything as she started dressing the wounds. She knew the one in his shoulder should be looked at by a doctor, but she also knew that Nny would not be having any of that. So she closed it with butterfly closures and wrapped it up along with his chest. When she finished she sat back on her heels and nodded, satisfied with her work.

"Thank you." He said, looking at her again. She nodded, gathering everything up again and putting it all away, washing the bowl. For the first time tonight she let herself relax for a moment, and realized how tired she was, a yawn flew out of her mouth before she could even cover her mouth. She scrubbed her face with her hands for a moment before going back to her living room, leaning against the doorframe between it and the kitchen. She just took a moment to look at the man leaning back on her couch with his eyes closed. His face was scrunched, clearly still in pain.

"Do you want something for the pain?" She asked, his eyes snapped open and he looked over at her, shaking his head.

"No, I'll be okay." He said, his voice lacked any real conviction. Honestly, he just sounded tired.

"Alright well, try to get some sleep, okay? I'll take you home in the morning." Devi said with another yawn, as she passed him her hand brushed his arm that was sitting on the armrest of the couch, she shivered and Nny sucked in a breath, but neither of them said anything, and Devi dropped into her bed, throwing her arm over her eyes.

She'd met Andrew through Tenna. He was a music teacher, had a great childhood, was financially secure, drove a car that didn't have a hole in the floor of the back seat, wasn't a zombie or a faux vampire, didn't shit his pants, and hadn't tried to kill her. So he was immediately better than any guy that she had tried to date in the past… oh… five years. But then… he turned out to be a total dick, He'd crushed her into his couch, tore her shirt, almost ripped her hair out. One well aimed kick had gotten him off of her, and she'd taken off out the door. Honestly, she couldn't believe that he'd followed her outside. But what bothered her the most about all of this is how she didn't feel anything when she'd killed him. She hadn't even thought about it. He went after Nny and she just snapped. And felt nothing. Not when the knife went into his neck, not when she got hit with a face full of blood, not when he fell to the ground. The only thing she remembered was a rush of fear when Nny was lying on the ground bleeding. It was like a jolt through her, and the only thing she could think about was getting him out of there. She was amazed all their yelling hadn't drawn a crowd as it was. And he was losing so much blood. I'd only barely remembered to grab the knives.

And now Nny, he was here. And the sight of him didn't send her reeling back into an anxiety attack. In fact part of me had felt, relieved. She'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't been somewhat worried about him. Or a lot. Devi huffed and crawled under her blankets. Trying to sleep.

But after an hour of rolling around like a toddler, she groaned and threw her pillow across the room. It hit the wall with an unsatisfying, muffled "fhwump" noise. She threw the blankets off of herself and stood up. Her eyes drifted over to the door, and she blinked at it. Like she'd never seen it before. Could he still be awake? She walked slowly to the door and opened it slowly. The living room was dark, and she couldn't hear anything. So she tiptoed down the hall.

Nny was sitting on the windowsill, with his knees drawn up to his chest, head resting on them. It felt weird, to be sitting in her living room, with her asleep in the other room. And all he wanted was to go in there, crawl in next to her, and hold her to him. That was a weird feeling really, he can't remember a time he had ever wanted to actually touch someone. But then again, he'd kind of always thought that he might like to hold Devi. Maybe, when it came to her, a little humanity might be be so bad.

He looked up when he heard a floorboard creak, and there she was. Just looking at him. "Hey…" she whispered, stepping into the room and sinking down on the couch. Nny carefully climbed off of the sill and sat next to her, She shifted, so she was facing him, tucking her feet up under her. "So… when did you get back…?"

"Tonight…" He replied with a sigh, bringing his legs back up again. "I just went out to get something to eat when I came across you…"

"You didn't have to, you know. I could have handled him."

Nny smiled and laughed, a genuine smile. "Oh… I know you could But… I just saw him touch you… and…. I couldn't stop myself."

Devi smiled and looked down at her hands, remembering driving the blade through Andrew's neck. And she blinked again. "Is it always that easy…?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"To kill someone… it just felt… natural…." She nearly whispered the last word, but he heard it. His eyes narrowed in confusion, but before he could say anything, she kept going. "I thought I beat Sickness, but more and more… I'm seeing that she still got me. I might have stopped her for completely winning… but the damage has been done."

"Sickness?"

"She was a painting I did… of a doll. She… started talking to me one day. In my head. Leeching off of my mind to make herself real. Trying to turn me into… you…" She said looking up at him. Nny's eyes widened, like he was starting to understand what she was talking about. "I never realized how bad it was, I mean.. I knew there was something wrong with you… but I never thought…" She blinked, suddenly realizing she was ranting. Nny almost looked like he was going to cry.

"I never should have talked to you, should have just left you alone…." Devi was shaking her head.

"No… don't say that. I mean yeah… I could have done without the whole.. knife attack thing. But talking to you, spending time with you.. .I don't think I'd been that happy before in a long time." Nny couldn't believe that she had just said that. It made a delightfully warm feeling bubble in his chest, and he couldn't help but smile. A smile that she returned radiantly. He blushed and looked away. Devi giggled. "I missed your smile…"

"I missed you…" He breathed out, "Devi.. I'm so sorry. I can't say it enough. I fucked up so bad. I hate myself for it. I tried so hard… I left… so I could get over what I feel for you. But it didn't work. You're so deep rooted in whatever small amount of a soul I might have left." He stood up and started pacing. "It was them…. the doughboys.. fucking parasites! They got into my brain and just… fuck! They've been gone for over a fucking year and they're still fucking with me!" He was getting worked up, gesturing wildly. Devi jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Nny calm down, please. You tore open your wounds…" She frowned, looking at the blood pooling on the bandages. He sighed and let her sit him down "I'll be right back." She said, gathering everything up again. When she came back she knelt down in front of him again. Nny's eyes slipped closed as she started unwinding his bandages, setting the bloody things to the side on the floor. "I forgive you, you know." She mumbled, keeping her eyes on her task, cleaning the blood from his skin again. "After Sickness, I just...I couldn't blame you anymore." He was looking at her like her face was on fire. "I'm still not happy about it,but… I get it now."

Devi was leaning close to him, eyes fixed on his shoulder as she cleaned. He couldn't help but look down at her. Her head was tilted, hair falling off to the side, exposing her neck to him. Her skin looked like marble, and her hair smelled wonderful. Her hands on his skin felt wonderful. She was overloading his senses. And he was struck with the overwhelming desire to find out what she tasted like. She braced a hand against his thigh as she leaned back to grab the gauze, and before he really knew what he was doing, his hand was sliding up her arm. She tensed for only a second, and looked back at him.

Nny's hand moved up, until he reached her neck, Devi shivered, suddenly unable to take her eyes off of his. He was trembling slightly, and she was afraid he was going to pull back, so she swooped in and brought her lips to his. A startled noise escaped his throat, and he stopped himself from pulling back. Instead his hand curled around the back of her head. Nny had no idea what he was doing, but she did. Her lips moved against his, guiding him along with them. Devi slid her hands over his shoulders, resting them on either side of his neck.

Nny was shaking, he had no idea what he was doing and was quickly starting to panic. Devi seemed to sense this, and took his hands, placing them on her waist. He gripped onto the thin fabric of her top, trying to steady his hands. Their lips split apart for a moment, foreheads resting together while they tried to catch their breath. They were both trying to catch up to what was going on, their minds both complete messes at the moment.

"Devi," He whispered, burying her face against her neck. He felt strange, not in control of his thoughts. He wanted her, in a way that he never, or could at least not recall, ever feeling in his life. He had flashes in his mind of her skin against his, hearing her breath hitch, her hair in his fist. It made him shudder, but not in the disgusted way those thoughts usually did. His fingers wrapped around her thin sides, and he pulled her closer to him.

Devi purred, brushing her lips across his neck, making him shiver. She slowly stood up, taking one of his hands in hers. He followed, standing slowly, and letting her lead him down the hallway. staring down at her feet. She had cute feet. He didn't even really like feet. Nny didn't look up until he heard a door click shut behind him. He stood, a little awkwardly and only mildly uncomfortable.

Devi was leaning back against the door, her eyes locked on his. Nny shivered, the look in her eyes was.. he didn't know how to describe it. But it sent a jolt straight down his core, that seemed to settle right in his groin, it made him groan. It wasn't the same feeling he had when his body involuntarily got aroused. This felt… amazing. Weird, but not unwelcome. He watched as she pushed herself away from the door and walked towards him, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it gently. It made him shiver again. How was it everything this woman did was sexy.

"Nny," Devi whispered, sliding her arms around his shoulders, his hands came to rest on her hips. She didn't know what came over her. Something about seeing him again, realizing how much she'd fucking missed him, and now knowing what was wrong with him seemed to wash all the shit of the past year and a half away. Now all she felt was the swelling love and desire in her chest that she'd felt that night of their date. Her body was on autopilot, and she was letting it. She pressed her lips back to his, along with her entire body. He returned the kiss, surprisingly good at it for someone who claimed he'd never done it before. His lips formed to hers, followed her perfectly, and after a moment his arms circled her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Their kiss quickly got heated, her hands running over his back and chest, while his hands worked their way under her shirt, pressing his nails into her soft skin. Devi hissed, and softly bit his lower lip, making Nny groan. He gripped onto the hem of her shirt, and pulled it up over her head, lips coming back together instantly.

Nny didn't know what got into him, it was almost like he didn't have control of himself. And for once, the feeling didn't freak him out. His hands ghosted over her sides, her back, and up… she wasn't wearing a bra! His brain noted when she pressed herself against him again. Her perfect, handful breasts were pushed up against him, her tiny nipples digging into his skin. He gasped, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers, breathing hard. He was trembling, all of these feelings. They were almost too much for him. He was extremely overwhelmed, but wasn't sure if that was where the shaking was coming from. He'd never felt like this. This… desire. Wasn't this the kind of thing he always tried to avoid. But here he was, with a very warm, half naked Devi in his arms. And she smelled wonderful, she looked wonderful, tasted wonderful. He couldn't believe how bad he wanted her.

"Nny?" She asked, she was trembling too, it had been almost two years since she'd had sex. Since anyone had touched her like this. But even then, this felt different. She'd never wanted anyone like this.

"Devi" Johnny whispered, nuzzling her neck, before planting a few open mouthed kisses on her neck, the gasp she made when he reached her pulse point made him shiver again, and he focused on that spot, kissing, running his teeth over it, She let out a loud moan, and his hands shipped down to her ass, down her thighs. He curled a hand around the back of her left knee and pulled her leg up, hooking it around his hip and pressed himself against her hard. Devi's head fell back and she let out a moan that made him throb and almost jerk against her. Devi pulled away, and slipped her shorts down her hips, and stepped out of them. Nny sucked in a deep breath, taking in the sight of her. Long legs, flat stomach, hips, "You're beautiful." He breathed out, pulling her to him again. He lifted her slightly, turned towards the bed, and laid her on her back.

Devi didn't want to let him go as he pulled away and started stripping his pants off. She shivered, looking him over, more than pleased with what she saw. She bit her lip again, as he moved over top of her. She let her legs fall open. Nny seemed to hesitate for a moment before he settled against moaned, feeling his skin against hers, and Nny breathed out "fuck." at the feeling of her warmth. He leaned down again, capturing her lips once more. Devi let her hands wander his back, softly dragging her nails across his skin. His lips slipped from hers. Going back over her collarbone, down… he took a moment to look at her chest, before bringing a hand up, cupping one of her perky mounds, She purred, and he gave it a soft squeeze. Oh, he liked that noise, and wanted to make her make it again. He brought his lips down to one of her powdery pink nipples, his tongue sweeping out over it. The action made the woman beneath him gasp and arch her back, and he smirked, doing it again. He got the same result, after a few more flicks of his tongue, he took the whole nipple into his mouth, and Devi nearly lost it. She was squirming, mewling, and panting.

"Nny!" She whimpered, and his hips jerked again. This was the moment of truth. Could he actually do this? He let his eyes drift up to hers, and he moaned at the look in them. "Please" she said, almost whining.. He gulped, and nodded, lifting himself up, his knees bent slightly, and he braced himself on one hand.

Devi slipped her hand between their bodies, and wrapped her fingers around his length. He hissed, and barely stopped himself from thrusting into her grip. Devi didn't drop her gaze from his as she guided him to her entrance. Nny twitched, and tried to slow his breathing as he pushed into her, slowly. Oh fuck, this felt… amazing. And Devi, her back arched deeply, eyes rolled back in he head. When he finally buried himself to the hilt, he had to stop, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself some. Or this wasn't going to last very long. When he felt her legs wrap around his hips, he looked back down at her, and she kissed him, keeping his lips to hers as she rolled her hips. Nny could only groan, and slowly pull back, before moving back forward.

It took a few minutes, before he finally settled into a rhythm that matched her movements. Slow, deep thrusts that made her gasp with each one. Her breath hitched, she moaned, gasped, and purred. He fought to keep himself from fucking her into the bed, because that was what he desperately wanted. Until she started to move a little more urgently.

Devi felt the fire in her belly starting to grow into a raging inferno, and as Nny started to match her urgent movements she knew she wasn't going to make it much longer, her clit scraped against his pelvic bone with every thrust. She was getting unable to keep her vocalizations to herself. her moans turning into pleasured cries. Her gentle clawing turning into a mauling. "Nny!"

"Fuck!" He growled, his hips snapping forward urgently. His eyes slammed closed, and he drove into her with all he had. His breath came out in harsh pants. Devi's nails digging into his back added a fantastic element of pain to all of the pleasure. And he could feel a wonderful pressure building in his gut. He felt Devi tense under him, and then a scream tore out of her throat. Her walls closed around him tight, and he lost it, burying himself into her heat as he released, nearly collapsing on top of her.

Devi was still trembling even as her climax wore off. Her arms wound around the panting male on top of her as she tried to catch her breath. That was, amazing.

It took a few minutes, but Nny finally felt like he could move, and rolled off of her onto his back at her side. Devi curled next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. For the first time he could remember, he was exhausted. And for once, he wasn't afraid to let himself drift off to sleep.

-O-

A/N: There really wasn't a point to this fic. I just felt like writing something smutty. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
